Encierro
by KerTenebrae
Summary: ¿Por qué Toothless se toma tantas molestias para recuperar un yelmo que ni su dueño se preocupa en buscar? -el titulo no tiene TANTA relación con el texto pero bueno XD. -Explicacion de "Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury"-


**Primer fic de How to train your Dragon, como un pedido. Y aun así creo firmemente que esta película es hermosa en todos su detalles.**

**Bueno, aclaraciones:**

**-Este fic esta escrito en una suerte de explicación del porque Toothless se empecina tanto en encontrar el yelmo de Hiccup. (de la pelicula "Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury" si no la han visto, veanla... muy linda!) **

**-Los nombres están todos en ingles, para evitar confusiones.**

**-Eso seria!... gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>El invierno al fin había llegado, y cuando este llega a Berk se aferra con ambas manos sin intención de irse. Las temperaturas bajan tanto que salir es una muy mala idea a menos que salgas muy bien abrigado y con tu dragón acompañándote todo el tiempo. Y es que este consejo pareció ser entendido por todos aquí, menos por mí. Papá me mando al menos veinte veces por las pieles nuevas, veinte veces en un tiempo en que salir de casa no representaba un suicidio. Ahora estoy encerrado entre estas paredes hasta que mi padre las traiga por mí, o alguien… si es que se acuerdan que existo. Están todos muy ocupados como para preocuparse de traerle sus pieles al irresponsable de Hiccup, si, ese soy yo. El irresponsable Hiccup, no más el héroe Hiccup o el jinete Hiccup, no, ahora soy el tarado Hiccup. Y creo que este encierro no sería tan terrible si no fuera porque Toothless tiene esa mirada de reproche y aburrimiento mientras se acurruca más cerca de la chimenea. Pero puedo jurar… que él tiene toda la culpa del asunto. Si no fuera por su… (bueno, quizás "nuestro") incesante deseo de mejorar nuestras piruetas de seguro habría recordado ir por mis malditas pieles. Pero ahora estoy encerrado sin nada que hacer más que ver como la leña se quema.<p>

Ni siquiera Astrid a podido traérmelas, bueno… nadie en realidad, todos están tan ocupados es los últimos arreglos a la aldea antes que la Gran Tormenta choque en Berk que nadie le prestaría atención a un irresponsable adolecente y su dragón. Por supuesto que no, esta tormenta no es cualquier tormenta, es la Gran Tormenta, azota a Berk una vez al año por un mes completo aislándonos en nuestras propias casas y cuando terminaba de blanquear nuestros paisajes nos dejaba un mes completo de temperaturas que te congelan hasta el bazo, pero que te permiten salir con libertad para celebrar el Snoggletog, que en realidad es lo que todos esperamos.

Y es que con la guerra termina, solo faltaba arreglar los últimos detalles que nuestros dragones destruyeron, como el puerto que Astrid ayuda a mejorar o los caminos, sin nombrar además las casas que para estas fechas todos han asumido que duraran por generaciones y todos quieren entregarles lindas y cómodas casas a las generaciones venideras. ¡Pero! Yo sigo aquí encerrado con ganas de gritar y volar…

El lugar era acogedor, para ser vikingos todo era más cómodo de lo que se podía imaginar o suponer, además de funcional y práctico. Hiccup estaba sentado cerca del brasero viendo que su comida no se quemara mientras Toothless dormitaba cerca de la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación, que cada cierto tiempo le dedicaba una mirada de reproche y aburrimiento a su amigo. Hacia solo unos meses desde que ambos habían vencido a la Muerte Roja e Hiccup había perdido su pierna izquierda, ahora salir significaba que esa misma pierna sufriera las consecuencias, eso de tener a su dragón cerca era especialmente importante para Hiccup, refalaba cada dos metros además del dolor que representaba el frio en el punto de unión de su nueva pierna y la antigua. A veces la odiaba, otras para nada, él y Toothless estaban en igual de condiciones, ambos necesitaban del otro y ambos se complementaban a la perfección estando juntos.

Estar encerrados era definitivamente su culpa y estaba decidido a remediarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Entonces el dragón movió su cola, no muy lejos de su cuerpo pero lo suficiente como para hacer caer el yelmo de Hiccup lo bastantemente cerca del fuego como para preocuparse. El joven salto en búsqueda del preciado casco antes que se acercara más aun al potente fuego que intentaba mantener caliente al dragón.

-¡Toothless! –dijo cuando se abalanzo el vikingo, lo tomo entre sus manos y se alejo del fuego, el dragón lo miro extrañado, sin entender la preocupación por aquel casco con cuernos de dragones– esto…, amigo es muy importante para mí.

La Furia Nocturna meneo la cabeza mientras levantaba una oreja, su jinete lo miro a los ojos y se sentó frente a él, dispuesto a explicar una historia que quizás aun dolía sin que lo notara.

-Veras… este yelmo hace juego con el de papá, aunque el de él esta modificado, tu sabes, su cabeza es del port… –se detuvo ahí, miro a su amigo y suspiro–, ese no es el punto. ¿Sabes? Este era de la pechera de mi mamá –se sonrió al pensarlo, miro a su amigo que doblo la cabeza, sin entender porque se había detenido–, ella murió cuando yo tenía tres años. No tengo mucho recuerdos de ella, y los que tengo no estoy seguro de que sean verdad o un producto de mi imaginación, pero recuerdo su cabello castaño muy largo, sus ojos verdes… todos dicen que era muy hermosa y la vikinga más fuerte de todas, tal cual Astrid –se rio de sí mismo, mientras hacia girar el yelmo, nunca había hablado de su madre con nadie y ahora lo hacía con su mejor amigo, quizás porque su mirada le decía todo lo que con palabras no se podía, sus ojos lo consolaban más que cualquier frase de consuelo–. Ella murió en un accidente durante un ataque de dragones, mi padre la amaba tanto, que estaba decidido a ser el vikingo más fuerte de todos solo para poder conquistarle, él siempre cuenta que la última batalla antes del examen final fue entre ellos, que fue muy dura y que el final gano él, que mi madre lo odio por eso –rio levemente– todo salió bastante bien para mi papá si lo piensas. Te dan una medalla, si sales victorioso de tu último examen te… bueno, daban una medalla. Él la gano y se la dio a mi madre. –guardo silencio mientras se acariciaba la cabeza– Fue un accidente, una de las casas de la aldea exploto durante el ataque, ella fue a sacar a quienes estaban dentro, no sé que la detuvo, nadie sabe, pero la casa se derrumbo y ella no logro salir, murió ahí. Nunca he estado seguro si lo que siento por ella es melancolía, si la extraño con tristeza o rabia o alegría. Creo que la amo mucho, pero todo… agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí, lo que debió quererme y aun así... –no siguió hablando.

Algo muy parecido a un ronroneo salió de Toothless que le acaricio el pecho y se puso de pie, apoyado en sus patas traseras y lo miro mientras meneaba su cabeza, ese gesto fue un total misterio para Hiccup, no entendió que quería decir, por primera vez hizo algo incomprensible para él. El dragón noto esa falta de entendimiento y se apoyo de nuevo en todas sus patas para hacer un último intento pero un gran golpe a sus espaldas los interrumpió y saco a Hiccup de su incertidumbre. Una figura envuelta en un cómodo pero caliente traje con una capa que llegaba al suelo y guantes en las manos entro con un bulto en las manos. Se quito la capucha y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Astrid! –le dijo a la muchacha que cerraba la puerta. Traía sus pieles, que no eran pocas y que desde que su padre las mando a hacer permanecieron en la casa del sastre.

-Te traje tus pieles, retardado. –la muchacha abrió la bolsa pero no pudo terminar cuando la levantaron por las aires en un abraso que estaba lejos de ser de satisfacción por la próxima liberación que había producido.

-Me alegro tanto de verte –le dijo Hiccup al oído, la muchacha se volteo y lo beso con todas las ganas que había comprimido desde que Stoick lo había confinado en casa.

-¡Con las manos donde las pueda ver! –una voz que retumbo por todo el lugar hizo saltar a la pareja, detrás de ellos estaba el jefe de la aldea entrando con un aire bastante despreocupado para lo que decía su tono de voz–, eso va para ambos. Traigo algo de comida para Toothless.

Dejo una gran sesta de pescado en el suelo y lo puso en una gran fuente, el aludido salto de su lugar y corrió a comer, mientras el jefe de la tribu le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Hasta que al fin tienes tus pieles, hijo.

-Sí, y no gracias a mi padre, debo decir.

El hombre rio ante el sarcasmo de su hijo mientras se devolvía a la puerta.

-Pues parece que el está más preocupado de ¡alimentar al dragón que su hijo muere de hambre!

-Bien, bien, el punto es que ya las tienes, terminan de comer y van a ayudar. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-Y usted viene conmigo, señorita.

Astrid enrojeció tan rápido que apenas alcanzo a ponerse la capucha para disimularlo. Mientras Stoick la tiraba del brazo para sacarla de su casa de una manera más paternal que como la de un jefe regañándola. Ya en la nieve caminaban en silencio en dirección al muelle que Astrid y Stormfly ayudaban a reparar. Stoick era un hombre rudo, fuerte y muy decidido, pero también era un padre amoroso y preocupado, más ahora que todo estaba en paz, era alegre y jovial. Él tenía un cariño especial hacia Astrid, la muchacha había sido de sus favoritas cuando la guerra aun existía, ya que era la más fuerte, la más decidida, centrada y con los pies en la tierra, todo lo contrario a Hiccup si debía ser sincero, pero ahora, la niña era la novia de su hijo, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y eso a aquella edad podía ser peligroso. Al menos, por ahora.

-Astrid –la joven se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos–. Estoy muy agradecido contigo, apoyaste a mi hijo cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora estas con él de una manera en que yo no puedo, eres una gran amiga.

La niña se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-Yo… eh, muchas gracias, pero no hay que agradecer, me hace feliz estar con Hiccup y ser de su ayuda.

El hombre le dedico una dulce sonrisa, que la muchacha respondió de igual manera y antes de poder continuar el viento y una gran mancha negra paso por sobre sus cabezas casi tirándolos al suelo, para cuando levantaron las cabezas, Hiccup y Toothless volaban en dirección desconocida lejos de la isla sin aparentes intenciones de ayudar como todo el resto.

La aldea era totalmente distinta, las casas eran nuevas y estaban sobre los cimientos de otras y otras y otras que las habían antecedido. El fuego ya había devorado dos y las ovejas eran asediadas, mientras Stoick se hacía cargo de una Pesadilla Monstruosa y los otros intentaban mantener a ralla a los Gronckles y los Nadder. Con la quinta casa en llamas y los más jóvenes haciendo lo posible por apaciguar el fuego la sexta se incendiaba sin protección alguna. Esta que se encontraba al borde de un acantilado había explotado repentinamente sin la aparente intervención de algún dragón, pero un llanto desde dentro alerto a Walhallarama que corrió en dirección a ella, pateo la puerta y entro en la casa. Estaba ya totalmente pérdida y las vigas del techo amenazan con caer en cualquier momento. Busco por entre los muebles que ardían y los escombros que seguían callanto, el llanto era bastante extraño pero ella seguía buscando. Levanto la cabeza y recordó bien que era la casa de los Haggard, y ellos no tenia ningún bebé ni nada que se le pareciera. Aun ese extraño llanto persistía, y ella, era una mujer muy curiosa, no tardaría.

Levanto un biga y un bola negra salto a sus pies, se enredo entre ellos y se acurruco en su pierna, Walhallarama salto del susto sin entender que era y soltó el hacha como acto reflejo, se agacho para ver que era y se encontró con una criatura temblando de miedo, de grandes ojos grisáceos que le miraron suplicando por ayuda. La mujer estuvo lejos de entender que era lo que sucedía, pero si podía decir que eso era un dragón, una bebé dragón. Negro como la noche con escamas subes, grandes alas en comparación a su cuerpo y redondos y dulces ojos.

-Eres… una furia nocturna –susurro la mujer, pero el dragón solo se acurruco más a ella. Tiritaba de miedo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo acurruco contra su pecho, la criatura la miro aliviada. Pero la mujer era un mar de confusión.

¿Cómo esas criaturas podían hacer tanto daño…? No era una criatura de mal, no podía ser descendiente maligno del rayo y la muerte misma, era un animal perdido, todos ellos ¿Por qué robaban comida entonces? Era una criatura hermosa, tierna y con una chispa en sus ojos que le recordaba a su propio hijo. El dragón la miro a los ojos por un segundo antes que un chirrido hiciera retumbar el lugar, el muro del fondo sucumbió dejando un agujero para escapar, pero el techo sucumbió con él también. Walhallarama no supo qué hacer, miro al dragón y luego la salida, no necesito tiempo alguno para notar que no alcanzaría a salir, beso al dragón en la frente y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el acantilado rogando porque volara, no supo nunca si eso pasó o no. El techo cayó sobre ella haciéndola cerrar los ojos sin siquiera querer hacerlo, no aun, no sin ver al pequeño una vez mas... al pequeño de mirada curiosa y manos inquietas.

* * *

><p><strong>*Walhallarama es el nombre de la madre de Hiccup en el libro "How to train your Dragon" donde no esta muerta ni mucho menos.<strong>

... :D Impresiones?


End file.
